


blessed (to be stuck with you)

by sunkissedwon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 seconds, Confessions, Crack?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, alpha soobin, omega yeonjun, rated t for a few curses, there's angst for like, this is just 2k words of yeonbin cuddling and being the softest babies, whipped yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedwon/pseuds/sunkissedwon
Summary: literally everyone knows soobin has a huge crush on yeonjun. oh yeah, yeonjun knows too.





	blessed (to be stuck with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first txt fic, please give it some love!  
> ps: the summary has absolutely nothing related with the story but i just suck at summaries smh.  
> 

“hyungie, i'm home.” soobin carelessly tosses his shoes on the floor as soon as he returns home, jacket haphazardly getting tossed on a chair nearby.

“hyungie!” soobin calls out, pouting when he's met with silence. did yeonjun fall asleep already? it's only 9pm.

he takes a peek into the living room and his heart soars at the sight because _what the hell how can someone be so adorable!_ yeonjun's curled up on the couch, knees tucked under his chin. he's got the softest looking sweater on. it's baby blue.

yeonjun's also got his fluffy socks on, with little kittens printed on them. his cheek is squished against the pillow, and his lips jut out to form an adorable pout. soobin almost cries, because no one's allowed to be this cute.

“soobinie?” yeonjun slowly opens his eyes and yawns, his sweater paw-ed hands lifting up to rub the sleep away from his eyes. maybe soobin does tear up a bit from the cuteness then.

“hey.” soobin reaches forward to ruffle his hyung's hair, the brown locks soft between his fingers. “tired?”

yeonjun nods, “had an exhausting day.”

soobin pouts. “you should go sleep in your bed, hyung. it's warmer, you'll catch a cold here.”

“noo,” yeonjun scrunches his nose, “cuddle with me, binnie. you're warmer than the blankets.”

soobin giggled. “you always get so whiny when you're sleepy.”

“can't help it,” yeonjun yawns again. “i should have the rights to exploit all the perks of having a cuddly bestfriend. sleepy or not.”

“okay, then.” soobin quickly gets some blankets from his room and comes back to the couch to see yeonjun already slipping back into his slumber. he must be really tired.

“i'll be the big spoon.” yeonjun mumbles. soobin makes no move to argue, he's weak for the older's demands anyway.

yeonjun's quick to press his chest against soobin's back and pull him closer, throwing a leg over soobin's waist and his arms over his shoulders. yeonjun's breath tickles against soobin's nape, making the latter giggle.

“what's so funny?” yeonjun whispers.

“hyungie's breath tickles.” soobin closes his eyes and rests his palm on yeonjun's thigh which is currently draped over him.

“sorry.” yeonjun mumbles and presses his cheek against soobin's nape instead. soobin's starting to feel drowsy as well now, and he's almost falling asleep until he feels yeonjun pinch his neck. soobin doesn't move, just simply lets yeonjun play with his neck and cheeks. the older's always been fascinated with his stretchable skin. 

it's when yeonjun just doesn't _stop_ , and continues to squish his cheeks, soobin speaks, “we've really got to do something about your infactuation with my cheeks.”

“they're just so soft, binnie.”

soobin doesn't reply. it's quiet for some time.

“sometimes i wish i could eat them.”

soobin turns around at this. “my cheeks?”

“yes.”

soobin turns around just as quickly, to hide the blush beginning to bloom on his cheeks. “that's kind of creepy, hyung.”

yeonjun huffs, “i'm a fluff ball. nothing about me is creepy.” he says, before pressing his cheek against soobin's nape again.

soobin can't help but agree.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
“wear this.” yeonjun throws one of his sweaters towards soobin.

“why?” soobin asks as he gets up from the bed, rubbing his temples and willing the headache to go away. seriously, he's not attending another party for at least a good three months.

“nothing, just want it to smell like you.” yeonjun mumbles as he rummages through his closet to find his jeans.

soobin pauses. “is an alpha troubling you again?” yeonjun sometimes used to do it. wear soobin's clothes to classes so he doesn't attract unwanted attention from other alphas or betas. 

“a partial yes to that.”

“huh?”

“well, _kind of_  yes, because wearing clothes with your smell on them does keep others away from me. but also because..” yeonjun bites his lip. soobin doesn't press, just waits for the omega to finish. “..becauseilikesmellinglikeyou.”

“you what?” soobin asks, ignoring his own blush to watch in content at the way yeonjun's cheeks slowly start to get tinted pink. it's rare that _yeonjun's_  the one who's flustered, instead of him, and he's going to enjoy this moment as long as it lasts. 

yeonjun groans and throws a pillow at him, making soobin break out in giggles. “just wear my sweater.” yeonjun huffs.

“it's too small for me.” soobin complains.

“yah, you punk. i'm not that shorter than you–”

“how about you wear it and then we cuddle so my scent rubs off on it?” soobin offers. yeonjun rolls his eyes and mumbles a 'fine', quickly turning away to change his clothes and grumbling about how _inconvenient_ soobin's plan is.

but soobin knows the omega is just bluffing, because he catches the blush on yeonjun's cheeks. he doesn't comment on it though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
they're both curled up on soobin's bed, with a laptop in soobin's lap and a popcorn bowl on yeonjun's. they're watching some teen drama that yeonjun's taken a liking to recently, and though it's not exactly soobin's cup of tea, he can never say no to yeonjun. so teen drama and cuddling it was for tonight.

yeonjun has this habit of passing occasional commentary whenever he's watching any series. it's kind of adorable, actually. he gets all philosophical and cute. even if the subject he's debating upon, is usually not that deep.

“that is the cheesiest break up i've ever seen.” yeonjun rolls his eyes. soobin hums in agreement.

“watch them get back together and make out after two episodes again.” yeonjun stuffs his mouth with popcorn.

soobin scrunches his nose. “eat properly hyung, you're getting popcorn all over the laptop.”

“i look cute.” yeonjun toothily grins, satisfied with himself.

“you're so full of yourself, hyung.”

“can't help it.” yeonjun look up and smiles at him. soobin's heart does a flip inside his chest. yeonjun's looking so beautiful, he has to look away before his love for the older combusts out of his chest and spills all over the room before he can catch it. but he can't look away.

not when yeonjun's looking at him like that.

 _god_ , he's so in _love_.

“what?” yeonjun breaths. their faces are so close.

“i–nothing.” soobin looks away.

“ _noo_ , tell me.” yeonjun pouts.

soobin shakes his head. “nothing, hyung. it's..it's stupid.”

“well, now you have to tell me. i'm your hyung, you obey my orders.”

soobin rolls his eyes fondly and leans a little more on yeonjun. “i just like spending time with you, hyung. you make me happy.”

there's a pause, then yeonjun's smiling softly at him. he interlaces their fingers together and rests his head against soobin's shoulder.

“you make me happy too, soobinie. the happiest.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“hey.” yeonjun enters their apartment, and soobin can immediately feel that something's off.

“hey,” he sets his phone down on the table and gets up, “you okay?”

yeonjun simply nods. he's avoiding eye contact, head and shoulders hung low. defeated.

“hey, hyungie, what's wrong? how was the interview?” soobin steps closer, but maintains some space, giving yeonjun the option whether or not he needed the hug.

yeonjun breaks, sniffling and stepping closer and immediately wrapping his arms around soobin's waist and pressing his face in the taller's chest as his body wracked with sobs. soobin's quick to cradle yeonjun's face and thread his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“i didn't get in.” yeonjun cries.

soobin sighs. “let me guess. because you're an omega?” yeonjun hiccups and nods his head, burrowing his face further in soobin's chest.

something akin to hurt and anger flares it's way up inside soobin. it's no unfair. so fucking unfair. yeonjun's one of the most hardworking and strong person he knows. and it's infuriating how the society fails to see anything past their stupid categorization of the population.

“th-they didn't even let me present my portfolio. they just...ki-kicked me out as soon as they found out i'm an omega. it's 2019 for fuck's sake, like, get your asses out of your heads, you old geezers.”

soobin laughs and kisses the top of yeonjun's head affectionately. “you were too good for them anyway, hyung.”

“oh, i know.” yeonjun sniffles. “watch me become the ceo of some top quality company and then buy their stupid firm.”

“ooh, they'll be quivering in fear.” soobin gasps in mock horror.

“begging for my forgiveness.” yeonjun proclaims.

“but they shall not be forgiven, for they have offended his majesty.” soobin wraps his arms around yeonjun's waist.

“they shall be sent to the dungeons immediately. off with their heads. or whatever the saying goes.”

soobin giggles. “feeling better?”

yeonjun smiles. “yeah.”

“good. i don't like you being sad.”

yeonjun shrugs. “i wasn't sad. i was angry. those were angry tears.”

soobin smiles. “don't like you being angry as well.”

“can't really stay angry or sad around you, soobinnie. you're my happy pill.”

“ah, so cheesy.” soobin cringes and makes a funny face, but ends up laughing along with yeonjun anyways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“okay, hold the phone. you're telling me yeonjun hyung likes me back?” soobin deadpans.

“he's whipped for you, man. ‘ _like_ ’ is an understatement.” beomgyu says, taking a sip from his milkshake.

“and you're telling me this _now_? after _three_ years? why?”

“i thought the way he stares at you like the sun shines out of your ass was a pretty obvious sign and you'd catch up on it.” beomgyu says.

soobin sighs and rubs his face. “okay, so. he likes me back?”

“do you need me to speak it in another language for you to get it inside your brain?” the beta raises his eyebrow.

“no, it's just like – it's hard to process.”

“nah, it's fine. this conversation went much easier than i thought. taehyun and huening kai were convinced you'd be in denial of yeonjun hyung's feelings for you.”

“well, hyung does look at me like the sun shines out of my ass so it's kind of hard to argue with you on that.”

beomgyu scrunches his nose and takes his milkshake in his hands. “well, yeonjun hyung must be here any minute now. i'm going.”

“wait, wait, wait, where are you going?” soobin looks up, panicking.

“won't you be needing privacy when you confess your undying love to yeonjun hyung?”

"you're right, yeah. okay. i can do this. no, wait. don't go. i need you for moral support. i'll need a shoulder to cry on in case i get rejected.”

beomgyu rolls his eyes. “i'm hundred percent sure he'll not reject you, hyung – oh, i see him! yeonjun hyung!” beongyu smiles and waves his hand towards the figure approaching their cafeteria table.

“wait, shit. i didn't even prepare anything, what am i gonna say?!” soobin panics. again.

“here, have my milkshake. bring your boy to your yard.” beomgyu winks, and disappears before soobin can make a comment on his bad pop song reference.

“hey!” yeonjun chirps, taking a seat across soobin. he's wearing a striped shirt paired with an oversized pink cardigan. god, how can someone look so cute all the time.

“g'morning, hyung.” soobin smiles.

and they fall into their usual routine. yeonjun complaining about another crappy teen drama he started watching on netflix, soobin ranting about his mean soccer coach, yeonjun discussing his views on this book on politics he just started reading.

“hyung, you don't even like politics.”

“i don't understand politics, that's why i don't like it. and i'm trying to change that. anyways, about the revolutionary movement i was talking about–”

and that's how they spend the next half an hour. talking. chatchatting. soobin almost forgets about The Proposal™, because he was so engrossed in their talk. that's just how _perfect_ they are, how _naturally_  they get along with each other so well.

soobinnie and yeonjun.

yeonjun hyungie and soobin.

it's when they finally order their breakfast and the food comes that the table goes a little quiet.

_now is the time._

“so,” soobin starts, “i'm gay.”

yeonjun stops eating and looks up at him. his cheeks are stuffed with burger, making him look really comically cute. “soobinnie, you've already come out though?”

“uh, yeah. but like,” soobin coughs. this is taking a really awkward turn, “if we were both gay, we'd totally be going out, you know.”

yeonjun's places down his burger and rests his chin on his interlaced fingers. “soobin. i am gay. very, very gay.”

“i know.” soobin takes a sip from his (beomgyu's?) milkshake. “just wanted to make sure you have no straight blood in you.”

“oh hell no. i'd never dream of having _impure blood_ in me.” yeonjun gasps in mock offence. 

“good, then.” soobin clears his throat. “that we're both, uh, gay.” _god_ this can't get any _more_ painfully awkward.

“soobinnie? are you asking me out?” yeonjun tilts his head and smirks.

“depends, is it working?”

“depends. do i get a kiss.”

“absolutely yes.”

“then yes, it's working.” yeonjun giggles.

soobin's heart is thumping against his chest. _he's going to kiss yeonjun, he's going to kiss yeonjun, heisgoingtokissyeonjun–_

“let's go out? don't want our first kiss to be in this dinky cafeteria.” yeonjun scrunches his nose.

soobin giddily stands up and takes yeonjun's hand in his, tugging him out of the cafeteria and out on the street.

“where should we–” yeonjun gets interrupted with soobin's lips against his. soobin cups yeonjun's face in his hands and squishes his cheeks, smiling into the kiss when he hears yeonjun's small whine of protest.

“not the most romantic place to have a first kiss too, but okay.” yeonjun giggles, and pulls soobin in for another kiss. yeonjun's lips are so _soft_ , he just wants to kiss the pillowy warmth forever.

“stop touching my cheeks.” yeonjun whines.

“shouldn't i get to do it though? now that i'm your boyf–” soobin's eyes widened. “crap! wait – no. we don't have to be, um, you know. if you don't want to –”

“ _relax, binnie._ ” yeonjun soothes him, “i'd love to be your boyfriend.”

“oh shit, really?” soobin gapes.

“yep. wait, first we gotta go on a proper date though! we can be that one disgusting couple public hates because of their explicit pda. it'll be so fun to piss people off!”

“ooh, we can go couple shopping later too! you can buy me bread.”

yeonjun smiles and leans up to kiss soobin's cheek. “ah, i've got the cutest boyfriend ever.”

soobin tugs yeonjun in by his waist and presses a kiss to his forehead. “yeah, you're lucky.”

yeonjun delivers a punch to his stomach. “okay, okay, you're cute too.” soobin huffs.

“of course, i'm cute. no one can even compare with my cuteness.”

“ ' _i've got the cutest boyfriend ever_ ' he said.” soobin sighs.

"oh, shut up.” yeonjun rolls his eyes, but doesn't forget to press a kiss to soobin's pouting lips.

talk about whipped culture.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and tell me how it was!  
> xoxo


End file.
